polynesiafandomcom-20200216-history
Tsar Putin
Overview Tsar__Putin, also known as Jam, is a prominent and slightly controversial player on Polynesia. He is the founder and Count of Jam County, Member of Parliament, CEO of Broke Building LLC, and has many former or minor roles. Tsar is a convicted war criminal as well. Tsar joined the server on September 8, 2019 after viewing Sealand's Instagram Story where he was complaining about how dysfunctional the RoP government was. Being a major political advisor to the owner of another server, Tsar joined Polynesia to help Sealand reform the Polynesian political system into an efficient system that listens to its players. As of November 25, 2019, Tsar is the Humanitarian Party candidate/leader for Prime Minister in the 7th Polynesian Federal Server Elections, Tsar won these elections and became the prime minister of the ROP. Tsar is married to Princess Eg__ of Polynesia since late October. His Server Life In-Depth Business Career Tsar__Putin is a successful businessman on another server where he founded Broke Building LLC. He soon brought his company onto Polynesia and in turn owns the currently second-most successful business on the server. The current New Worth of Broke Building LLC. is 32 blocks of diamonds. His company mainly profits off of government infrastructure and terraforming projects. Tsar__Putin has also been hired as a paid security guard during Queen Eg's jail sentence by the government, mainly to ensure the Royal Guard Belg wouldn't allow her to escape jail. Broke Building LLC. left Polynesia shortly after Tsar's resignation after its higher-ups decided that its assets weren't safe due to increasing political instability within the RoP. Abandoning Polynesia paid off, as the server became embroiled in the 2nd Civil War just 2 weeks later. Royal Roots On September 10, 2019 when Jam County was founded, Tsar__Putin became Count of Jam County; starting his life as a Royal. After marrying Queen Eg I in October, Tsar became Polynesia's Tsar (the Queen remained head of state, he was just a consort). During his time as Tsar, the couple's eldest son and heir Ea , along with their second son Logav were born. A couple of days after much of the Polynesia seed got reset, the Monarchs became enthralled within the Second Monarchy Crisis. After the RoP collapsed and split into many different factions, Queen Eg I and Tsar became the Absolute Monarchs of the newly independent Scarlithia. However, Tsar was a loyalist to a united RoP and abdicated on November 1, 2019. To maintain legitimacy after switching allegiances many times throughout his time in Polynesia, he declared Jam County an independent state as a member of the Polynesian Union. He kept his title as Tsar and continued to claim the throne of Polynesia on behalf of Queen Eg and himself, even after the RoP abolished monarchies. After the server wipe and the beginning of the new Polynesian server, Tsar claimed the throne of Polynesia solely for himself as his wife left the server. This lead to the Third Monarchy Crisis, as Sealand claimed the Polynesian throne on behalf of Belg simultaneously. Following the reforms in the reunited RoP Parliament banning the Aristocratic Ruler of Polynesia to run for Prime Minister, Tsar dropped his claim on the Polynesian throne although some still claim the throne on his behalf, most notably United Netherlands Ball. Tsar claims this move was caused by his ambition to run for Prime Minister in December, a promise he has kept. Tsar's current royal claims now exist because of his marriage to the former Queen Eg I, who's title is now the Princess of Polynesia as Belg became the mostly undisputed King of Polynesia. Tsar has voiced ambition to establish a new municipal region called "Nova Contea," translating from Latin and Italian: "New County;" in memory of Jam County. Just like Jam County, the local leadership will be Authoritarian with the ruling title being "Count." Military and Intelligence Career On the other server Tsar played on, Tsar sometimes served as a hired hit-man, which was a legal but regulated profession on the server. He once executed a bounty to kill a person twice, but the rest of the server's playerbase soon came to join the fight and his target ended up being killed seven times. Tensions between Tsar and his former victim still remain, and once this other server comes online in December, the rivalry will continue (although the conflict is really just a meme at this point). A few days after establishing Jam County on Polynesia, Tsar was left to fend off a terrorist who had creative mode all by himself. Being equipped with iron boots, and iron axe, and a shield, Tsar was defeated easily by the terrorist. This event is known as the Meme Crisis. Tsar became an MP in the RoP government in the final few days of the Nethy Government, and decided to spearhead investigations into tracking down the hackers who griefed New Ballville. After a month of investigations, two player names were given to the owner and they will be banned the second they rejoin the server again. Wolos ceded his position as head of the PIO to Tsar because he considered himself less suited for the job, saying: "you are so much better than me at this...you actually investigate stuff" (Source: Tsar's Instagram DMs). Weeks after discovering the hacker's names, Tsar participated in the Dan War and lead the PIO against Dan and his followers. Tsar contributed to the war heavily, by utterly destroying Dan's base and covering it in two lavacasts; one being only ~10 blocks away from the block height limit. Tsar's next military action was during the Polynesian Civil War, where he singlehandedly looted every single chest and secret stash in the Jedi Temple, the capital of the CRoP, and did the same to Britannia's secret base. A peace treaty between the warring sides was soon signed. Mass theft was outlawed in the Rules of War, and Tsar was sentenced to 24 hours of prison time for War Crimes after admitting to his two Mass Thefts. After appealing to his prison guard Sealand, Tsar's sentence was reduced to just 3 hours jail time. Tsar's final military and Intelligence actions were when he prepared to stamp down on pro-Belgium protests during the Second Monarchy Crisis, declaring them as riots and teaming up with the MPA to quell them. These plans were never carried out as the RoP split into many groups, with many PIO members making their own nations or joining others. Therefore, the final act of his Military and Intelligence career was when he and Wolos officially disbanded the PIO. These are his actions up until Nov. 29, 2019; this section will be updated if Tsar continues this part of his career. Tsar has announced ambitions to reform independent paramilitary/intelligence organizations to bring the PIO back and unite the PIO and MPA into a single independent organization. Time will tell if this ambition will be fulfilled. Political Career Tsar__Putin's political career is the most notorious part of what he is known for, with his controversial Royal Throne claims being the second. Time as Count of an Independent Jam County Before joining the RoP, Tsar established Jam County which was an independent state for a couple of weeks. His administration brought great planning to Jam County's future, barely withstood the Meme Crisis, did terraforming projects, and also saw the rise and unexpected end of Jam County after the server reset. Time as an SDP MP A couple of weeks after establishing Jam County, Tsar joined the RoP, bringing Jam County under the RoP's jurisdiction but the local leadership structure remained the same. Tsar was offered a membership in the Monarchist Party by Sealand but decided that joining the SDP was closer to his core beliefs. Tsar joined the party a couple of days before the 2nd Federal Server Elections, and was appointed Intelligence Minister following the SDP victory. At this time, Tsar passed the Meeting Time Standards Bill, Divisions of Courts Bill, Seperation of Powers Bill, formed the State Security Bureau, Player Isolation Act, and was responsible for a Parliament vote that created a political channel on the server Discord. All of these bills passed unanimously. After the SDP government collapsed due to the Second Grief of New Ballville, Tsar left the party since he considered Hamburg a weak leader for allowing snap elections to be called. For a time, Tsar would serve as an independent MP. Actions During the First Monarchy Crisis Tsar was the first to oppose the Monarchist party's policy that declared Cosmic as King of Polynesia, as Parliament never voted on the policy before it was approved. Tsar contacted Nethy, the leader of the opposition, to stage peaceful protests all over New Ballville. Zee soon joined in the demonstrations. However, Nethy soon split from the original cause; spawning a wither skeleton army and griefed the ruins of Parliament even further with creative mode. Britannia, the government-sanctioned guard tasked with keeping the peace attacked Tsar, thinking Tsar was also giefing. The matter was soon resolved. Nethy was denounced by the protesters and got a half month prison sentence. Tsar would continue protesting against the monarchy bill being passed without a vote until the MPP government; where he organized the first ever Polynesian political debate on YouTube and Discord with King Cosmic I himself. After debating for half an hour, King Cosmic agreed with Tsar's protest that Parliament should vote on whether or not a monarchy exists, and a Parliament vote was finally held. The vote was overwhelmingly in favor of the monarchy. Since Parliament was convinced to vote on the Monarchy's status, Tsar's peaceful protest was considered a complete success and was concluded. Actions During the MPP Government A week after the Monarchists took power, Tsar and Wolos worked together to form the Humanitarian Party. Wolos already had the Humanitarian Party before but the two completely overhauled the party's platform from a one-issue party about construction development to a major party that covers every issue, while also fulfilling its priorities of developing of the server. The Humanitarian Party formed an alliance with the MPP prior to the October 3 election,and the alliance won a close victory. Tsar was appointed as the State Security Minister, a promotion as he now was in control of all military and intelligence assets rather than just intelligence assets. The government started the reconstruction of New Ballville but after just a few days, Dan did many terror attacks against the RoP. Dan's Anarchist Party was kicked out of the RoP Parliament and the RoP declared war on Dan, with the PIO following suit an hour later. The initial offensives were successful, with the utter destruction of Dan's base and the complete looting of his items. After many close battles, the war became silent. At this time, Prime Minister Britannia wanted to declare war on the Village of Sand. After not backing down from the VoS war even after his own government and Parliament inststing he do so, Tsar lead the government to depose Britannia and the MPP. The Humanitarian Party now became the temporary government of the RoP, and held a referendum asking if the people wanted a snap election; the people voted in favor and the result was accepted. For the next two days until while preparations for a snap election were being made, Wolos was named prime Minister and Tsar was acting Deputy Prime Minister. Britannia was named "Brit the Warlord" by Tsar "as a mockery of his overly militaristic ways" (Tsar in an interview about his political career; November 30, 2019). Actions During the Humanitarian Government The Humanitarian Party and the Monarchist Party formed an alliance and won easily in the 5th Federal Server Elections. Since the alliance required Belgium to be the Deputy Prime Minister instead of Tsar, Tsar was appointed first as Intelligence Minister but after some disagreements within the government was appointed as the Home Office Minister. Tsar was now responsible for state intelligence and infrastructural affairs in the RoP. The MJGP opposition party was outraged by the result; blaming the alliance system and a day later declared the Counter Republic of Polandball (CRoP), declared war on the RoP, and in turn started the Polynesian Civil War. The initial phases of the Civil War went poorly for the RoP, and New Ballville fell to the CRoP after a close battle. After an inconclusive counterattack by RoP forces on the Jedi Temple, Tsar took advantage of the CRoP leadership being offline and conducted two devastating raids on the two largest staging and supply storage points of the CRoP. Tsar first raided Britannia's secret base and either stole or burnt all items he could find in any chests. The second raid was on the CRoP capital, The Jedi Temple, and looted or burned any items. The first raid took an hour and the second raid took four and a half. All of Cosmic's secret items, weapons, building blocks, food, alcohol, and battle gear was stolen; while his music disks and any uninteresting items were burned. Both lootings combined took up approximately 25 large chests and the stolen items were never returned. Additionally, the Jedi Temple library was looted and its books were put in the Jam County archive. Finally, signs were vandalized and the locations of all secret storage areas were shared to the public. After the raids, Tsar and Queen Eg__ recaptured New Ballville on behalf of the RoP. The next morning, the CRoP and RoP negotiated a peace deal and all hostilities halted. Tsar was tried for war crimes and confessed to 3 counts of excessive looting, which violated one of the war regulations. He was sentenced to 24 hours in prison, but after appealing to his judge that he didn't know that looting was illegal, only served 3 hours of the sentence and was released. Tsar still isn't regretful or remorseful of his deeds in the Civil War and is proud of what he did to "rebel scum" (Tsar in an interview about the Polynesian Civil War; November 30, 2019). A few days after being released, Tsar published and passed his infamous construction law, Edict H-001. It introduced the Quality Standards Officer, building regulations, infrastructure regulations, outlined many construction project plans, and also specified different types of laws like server laws and local laws. The edict also expanded on Tsar's Separation of Powers Bill and gave municipal regions more autonomy. Tsar then passed an Act that suspended Dan from Parliament until the next general election for terrorism. In addition, Tsar abolished the alliance system but later in the government's term expressed plans to reinstate and reform the alliance system after the 6th Federal Server Elections. He passed an anti-spam law that stopped MPs from posting identical or similar laws more than twice unless 75% of all MPs would be in favor of it. Later, Tsar passed a law that secured spawn further by fixing the lava curtain, regulated independent paramilitary/intelligence organizations like the MPA and PIO, restricted what routes can connect New Ballville to other municipalities to ensure security, overhauled the street signage in New Ballville, introduced the Governor General role, and passed a bill that ensured a new flag for the RoP was made to reunite the Republic after the Civil War. A week before the Humanitarian Party term was about to end with a scheduled general election, Tsar and Prussia organized the first-ever Polynesian Federal Leader's Debate. It was considered a big success and influenced how the election campaigns would be done until the era of the Polynesian Union. After a large amount of the world and New Ballville's chunks were reset by Minehut unexpectedly, Tsar saved the Humanitarian government narrowly from complete collapse and convinced the opposition parties that the situation was being dealt with and a snap election was cancelled. For the next week, Tsar unofficially ran the government on behalf of Wolos while the Prime Minister was busy developing the server's plugins and code. By the end of his term, the opposition parties started viewing Tsar as the unofficial Prime Minister and saw Wolos as a figurehead. The government was stable for a week and a half. Tsar married Queen Eg__ and had two children, Ea (their heir) and Logav. Two days after the wedding, Cosmic proposed a law to depose the Queen and Tsar and replace them with Sealand. This lead to the Second Monarchy Crisis which saw the collapse of the government, the splitting of the RoP into many factions, and the formation of the Polynesian Union. Tsar joined his wife in declaring independence and became Tsar of Scarlithia, with Queen Eg__ and him as the sole rulers of the kingdom. 'Tsar's Role in the Second Monarchy Crisis ' 'Premiership of the ROP ' Tsar was elected to be prime minister of the ROP after the 7th server elections. Tsars deputy prime minister was Sealand. Tsar is seen as failure when it comes to his premiership. He resigned shortly after being elected and was deeply hated by everyone because of this. 'Disappearance ' Did Tsar die? the supposed idea of his death was spread like wild fire, some speculate he was killed by the same man as Wolos, some say he didn't die at all, some say he committed suicide, no theory has ever been proven correct though.